Still Love You
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC 2009!Phan where Dan and Phil are spending their first week together, and Phil suddenly brings up the topic of sleeping together. Dan hasn't told Phil that he's a Carrier and is terrified of being judged by him.


"I can't believe you're actually here," Phil whispered, kissing Dan's neck gently.

Dan laughed as he looked up at Phil. "I've been here a week," He said.

"It still doesn't seem real. Six months of Skype calls and we're finally together," Phil said.

"Can you imagine how I felt? It took me ages just to get a tweet from you!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil laughed. "Well, what can I say? So many people want my attention,"

It's been a whole week since Dan and Phil have been together, they met in person one week ago after months of Skype calls. It all started when Dan started watching Phil's youtube videos; and was constantly leaving comments on them and tweeting him on twitter, doing anything he could do to get Phil's attention. Phil finally tweeted him back and they started talking to each other through twitter DMs which then led to countless hours on Skype talking to each other.

Dan still couldn't believe that he was actually dating someone who used to be, and still is, his favorite youtuber... it almost didn't seem real, but he was so happy. He hadn't been this happy in quite a long time and he was thankful that he had someone like Phil in his life.

Now Dan and Phil were cuddled up on the bed at Phil's house, in Phil's bedroom. They had been like this all day, and they didn't plan on moving any time soon, and it was 5pm. This is what they loved to do the most when they were together, cuddle with each other all day in bed.

"I know this seems kind of sudden, since you've only been here about a week... but we've been talking over Skype for months and I feel like you've been here longer than that. I was just wondering, what do you think about having sex?" Phil asked curiously.

"What?" Dan asked as his eyes went wide with shock, he immediately looked over at Phil.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to. It just popped into my head," Phil mumbled.

Dan shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to-"

Even though Dan was lying. Dan wanted to have sex with Phil, of course he did, but he knew that he couldn't unless they were one hundred percent careful. Dan was a Carrier, which meant that he was able to have children. There weren't many Carriers around, especially where Dan was from. Dan hadn't even told Phil yet that he was a Carrier yet, and he was absolutely terrified that Phil would judge him like everyone else and then he would hate him and not want to be with him anymore, that was the number one thing that Dan was worried about. Dan also had to worry about the fact that he was still young, only 16-years-old, and he did not want to get pregnant at such a young age. He wanted children, but not for a long time.

"I'm just a little shocked..." Dan admitted, blinking a few times.

"Why are you shocked?" Phil asked curiously, wrapping his arm around Dan.

"That you would want to have sex with me," Dan mumbled.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Phil asked. "Enlighten me."

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Because, I'm no one special," He said.

"Stop that-" Phil rolled his eyes. "I thought we talked about you talking like that."

"I'm sorry," Dan took a deep breath. "Ph-Phil, there's something you should know about me."

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, immediately sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, honestly, don't worry. It's just... there's something that I haven't told you and I need to tell you, especially if you want to have sex with me. It's a big part of my life and you need to know about it if you're also going to be apart of my life," Dan told him.

"What is it?" Phil asked, slightly scared and a little nervous at what Dan was about to tell him.

Dan sighed and then he pushed himself up in sitting position. "Um, well... h-have you ever heard of Carriers?" He asked nervously, looking down at his hands.

"Um, no. What the hell are Carriers?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan groaned and his face in his hands. "I really don't want to explain this," He whined.

"Hey, no... you can't just stop there. What's going on Dan?" Phil asked.

"Fine!" Dan sighed as he looked up at Phil. "Carriers are men who can get pregnant."

Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan. "Come again?" He asked.

"Please don't make me say it again," Dan begged. "This is the hardest thing I've had to tell you."

"Why are you ony just now telling me this? Are you saying you can get pregnant?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "That's why I'm a little hesitatant to have sex with you. I want to do it, but we also have to be very careful. I'm only 16, I don't want become pregnant at this age," He said, shaking his head. "That would be my absolute worst nightmare, you don't understand."

"If we did have sex, I wouldn't have it without using protection," Phil said.

Dan sighed in relief. "That's a relief. But like, you don't care? That I'm a Carrier?" He asked.

"You can get pregnant, so what? Sure it's a little weird to me... but I still love you. I think it's cool that you can get pregnant. I mean, when we get older and get married one day, we'll be able to have our own kids and we won't have to adopt from someone else," Phil said.

Dan blushed. "You would want to marry me one day?" He asked quietly.

Phil looked down at Dan and chuckled when he saw the look on his face. "Yes, I would,"

"Thank you," Dan whispered as he looked up at Phil again.

"What are you thanking me for?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"For not judging me. Most people judge me when I tell them I'm a Carrier, people look down on us all the time. You're the first person outside of my family who didn't judge me, and I'm very grateful for that," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile.

Phil smiled. "This doesn't change anything. You're still the same person that I adore, and I still love you,"

Dan flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. "I love you too."


End file.
